LOTR IPOD SHUFFLE
by MissNikochan
Summary: Legolas centered ficlets set to ten songs. Please enjoy!


**1.** **Gently as She Goes - Beowulf**

_"Eyes, blue as the sea and the skies..."_

Legolas hummed softly along to the melancholy tune, rocking ever so slightly in time with the beat as he gazed out the window. "_This song is much like the one my naneth sang for me when i was small._" He said softly, his mind in the past.

Gimli blinked and looked up at the elf, "what did you say? Speak words we can all understand!"

Aragorn sighed shaking his head, "Gimli he is not with us at the moment but in the past." He said, ignoring the dwarf's reply of 'when isn't he?' He continued, 'this song is like the one his naneth sung for him when he was still in his swaddling clothes." Nudging Legolas slightly to draw him from his reverie.

Eomer looked up from his place across from the elf who sat next to Aragorn. "Maybe she should have sung it 'gently as he goes' since the description still matches him very well."

Gimli chuckled, "aye lad it does."

Aragorn grinned as Legolas gave the ranger, dwarf and the horse lord quizzical looks.

"What, were you talking about?"

**2. Wind Beneath My Wings- Anne Lenox**

_"You were content to let me shine, that's your way, you always walked a step behind.."_

Aragorn grinned clapping another soldier on the shoulder, as the man thanked the Dunedin for everything. "Nay, this victory does not belong to me solely but to all of us."

The soldier protested, "but without you we would have perished during the beginning of the battle, you fought so bravely we could not help but gain hope, my king."

Legolas from his place in the shadowed doorway, happy to have seen this night and his human comrades through the night, though exhausted he readied himself for his work that night, so his mortal friends may rest.

Aragorn blinked as he noticed a shadow in the doorway. "Legolas! Come and join us in the dining hall for the celebration!'

Legolas forced his smile as he walked over to the king and queen. "I will join you once I have finished seeing to some things." The elf gracefully swept from the room, taking Aragorn's weapons from the chair the man had tossed them into, as he went.

Aragorn frowned, 'what is he doing with my weapons?' "I'll be there in just a moment." he said to his wife softly as he silently followed the elf down the corridors to his room. His wife giving him a knowing smile as he went.

Legolas sighed softly, stretching stiff limbs as he cleaned and put away Aragorn's weapons, before going down to the healing wards to see over the men, not noticing the king trailing behind him. Both human and elf were surprised when Legolas suddenly turned around and bumped right into the human's chest. "Oomph! Aragorn? What are you doing here?"

Aragorn placed his hands on the elf's shoulders looking at him quizzically, "I believe that is my question for you melon nin, why are you not celebrating our victory?

Legolas smiled softly at his friend, "you have been so tired and weary of late, that I thought I should see to some things so you may rest and have time with your men and you family. I mean no offence I am just trying to help where I can gwador nin."

The king looked at his friend, all the little coincidences and things he thought others to have dealt with for him coming together. The blanket over his shoulders when he fell asleep at his desk, the children being looked after when Arwen was with child and he too busy with the kingdom to see to them all day, his armour and weapons being polished to a shine when they had seen action, his paperwork filled out and only needing his signature on stressful days, everything he blew off as he had forgotten he had done it, or a servant did it. 'That foolish elf' he thought gazing at his friend. 'Ever since i was small you have taken it upon yourself to help me, and you're still doing it.'

"It was all you."

Legolas tilted his head slightly, "what was me?"

Aragorn smiled and hugged his friend, "I apologise for saying this so late. But thank you...for everything gwador nin."

**3. Over the Rainbow - Glee version** (sad i know :/ hold tight guys this one's reeaally long)

_"Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue..."_

The rain had been relentless, three days and nights nonstop. The hobbits sat away from the entrance of the cave the group had taken shelter in, clustered together cold and miserable near the fire, peppering their companions with questions. Boromir and Gimli sat together next to the hobbits answering them with waning patience, while Aragorn and Gandalf smoked their pipes quietly listening.

On guard, Legolas sat as near to the entrance as he dared scanning what little his elven eyes could see in such weather. Finding nothing he sighed softly and shifted to the other side of the entrance.

"That's the fourth time he's done that." Merry said nodding towards the elf as he pulled out his bed roll.

Boromir looked around the group confused, "who?"

"In an hour no less," Pippin chimed in setting his bed roll between Merry's and Sam's.

Gimli looked as confused as Boromir, neither knowing what the hobbits had suddenly discovered. "What?"

"Legolas," Sam said filling the man and the dwarf in, as he setting out Frodo's bedroll closest to the fire.

"Aragorn what's wrong with him?" Frodo asked worriedly. Getting into the bedroll with a small 'thank you' to Sam.

Aragorn chuckled softly as he looked over his friend, the wood elf's agitation at being stuck inside for three days clearly evident to him, but then again he and the elf had been friends for a very long time.

Gandalf smiled softly, "nothing to worry about my dear Frodo, Legolas is a young elf, at that age they all seem to have itchy feet."

"Itchy feet?" Sam said dubiously, "what do you mean he has itchy feet, is it his shoes?"

Aragorn heard Legolas's soft snort of amusement and laughed, "Nay, tis an old Dunedin saying, it means that one cannot stay in one place long. I do believe three days stuck inside has made him restless."

"You mean he'd go outside in weather like this?" Merry said surprised.

"Yes I would," Legolas said amusement sparkling in his eyes at the startled look on his companions faces. "Elves do not get sick or are even affected by the cold." He said as he came back to the fire, sitting next to Aragorn eyeing the hobbits good-naturedly, "anything else you'd like to know about elves while we are on this topic?"

"Can you all really sing as well as the legends say?" pippin blurted out only to be elbowed by merry.

"Pip!"

"Yes, little one." Legolas laughed softly, "Yes, the elves all carry the gift of song with them."

"Can you sing for us?" Frodo said timidly, looking up at Legolas, to be greeted by the elf's warm smile.

"Of course, little one, what would you like me to sing of?" Legolas asked.

"Sunshine naturally." Aragorn chimed in with agreeing murmurs from the rest of the fellowship.

"And rainbows!" One of the hobbits added eagerly.

"Naturally," Legolas said rolling his eyes at the ranger, _"you just want me to distract them so they stop pestering you with questions do you not?"_

Aragorn grinned at his friend, _"I'm afraid you've caught me melon nin."_ He said causing Gandalf to laugh.

Legolas thought for a moment before giving them all a bright smile, "I have just the song."

**4. Hero - Nickelback**

_"They say that a hero could save us, but I'm not gonna stand here and wait."_

"It is hopeless they have ten thousand soldiers!" Théoden said dismissively. "It would take a hero of legend or a miracle for us to be saved now!"

Legolas turned away from the wall. "The heroes of legend were ordinary warriors who did extraordinary things; they did not despair over their chance of survival, but fought for what they believed in and their kin. I am no hero but I will fight till my last dying breath this night to give men a chance."

**5. Lean on Me – Bill Withers**

_"Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on..."_

Legolas stood silently watching the horse lord stare out over the Pelanor fields. The elf silently moved to the man's side leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"Must you follow me?" Eomer grumbled, "I would like to be alone."

"I am here to lend a friend my strength and faith to make it through these dire hours." The elf said turning his face to look at the stars, as Eomer huffed softly in annoyance. "The stars shine brightly tonight, tis a good sign for tomorrow." The elf said softly.

Eomer chuckled humorously, "is that supposed to reassure me, Legolas? My sister will most likely be dead by the morn, as i am told." The man looked up at the stars he could barely see through the clouds.

"Aragorn is not that poor a healer." Legolas said trying to lighten the man's mood. "Eowyn is strong, a shield maiden of Rohan, she will not be claimed by the shadow, and neither will you." The elf said in a suddenly serious tone as he gazed at the stars. "The taint of Mordor cannot block the stars light; it shows us that hope still remains."

"How, how can you be so certain?" Eomer turned to face the glowing elf.

Legolas gave Eomer a soft smile, "I have seen it." He said in a gentle tone, as he placed his hand on top of Eomer's that rested on the railing, giving it a gentle squeeze before he left.

Eomer stared after the elf, not knowing if what the elf had said was true, but felt much stronger and ready to face whatever obstacle stood before him.

**6. Let it be - The Beatles**

"_I listen to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, i want you to let it be..."_

"But Legolas they are too far behind us!" The boy yelled trying to see signs of the guard elves that had ridden to Rivendell with the Mirkwood prince. "I cannot see them!"

"Estel, it is too late. The orcs have over taken them; we must get you back to Rivendell before the poison sets in. That herb I gave you only slows the poisons progress." The elf held the squirming child tighter as he ushered his horse in to a faster gallop whispering words of encouragement as Estel drifted to sleep lulled by his friend's soft words.

Estel awoke to his father's smiling face.

"You had us worried little one, I am glad you are awake." Elrond said softly stroking his adopted sons head. "Legolas will be relieved; he feared he would have to bury another friend this fortnight."

"You mean those elves that were with him?" the boy asked sitting up groggily.

"Yes, ion nin," the elf lord said gently pushing his son back down. "Now rest little one."

"Yes ada," he mumbled as Elrond left his room.

Late in the night Estel woke to soft singing, the voice he could barely recognise as his friends, it was so changed by grief. Creeping from his bed he silently made his way to Legolas's room.

"Legolas?" the small human asked as he moved to his friend side overlooking Rivendell.

The elf paused in his singing turning to Estel. "Estel what are you doing out of bed?" he asked softly scooping the little boy into his arms, carrying him back to the healing ward.

"I heard you singing, it was so sad."

"It was a lament for my friends who were lost these past days, I am sorry I woke you." The elf said tucking the child back into bed.

"When I'm big I'll go hunting orcs with you! I'll help you get revenge on them!" Estel said with a child's determination.

Legolas sighed "no Estel, it's not worth it."

"But Legolas, those were your friends! Wouldn't you want to get those orcs that killed them?" Estel said confused sitting back up.

"Risking my life, and yours, the lives that they sacrificed their own to keep safe, is no way to repay them." He stroked the boys head with a sad look in his eyes. "You are, very young. You will understand when you are older." The prince gently pushed the child back down. "Now rest." he murmured turning to leave.

"But Legolas!-" Estel began to argue when Legolas cut him off.

"NO!" he said firmly, scaring the child at first but sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a defeated, and sad look on his face "I am sorry but, no. Just… let it be."

_**7. **_**Always Look on the Bright Side of Life - Eric Idle**

_"Always look on the bright side of life..."_

"Well, it could be worse" Legolas said from his place on the wall looking out at the orc army that marched towards them.

Gimli glowered up at the elf, "oh and how could this be worse?" Drawing an amused chuckle from Aragorn.

"Well it could be raining," as soon as the words left Legolas's mouth thunder cracked and rain began pouring down.

Gimli glared daggers at the elf, as Aragorn tried to cover his snort of laughter with a weak cough.

Legolas shrugged and managed a meek smile, "well, at least-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU, YOU BLASTED ELF!"

**8. Not Ready to Make Nice- Dixie Chicks**

_"It's a sad, sad, story when a mother will teach her daughter that she outta hate a perfect stranger…"_

"I do not think we were right, but I do not think your people are either." Legolas said softly as he gazed up at the stars.

Aragorn sighed from a few paces away, long used to Legolas starting a conversation half way through it already.

Gimli snorted and took a drag from his pipe, "bloody elf, stop starting a conversation already half way through, I never know what you're going on about!"

The elf continued to stare at the stars for a while before answering, "our people's teachings of each other's races."

Aragorn's eyebrows rose in surprise, this was the first time Legolas had initiated a conversation about the hatred between the dwarves and elves. 'This should be interesting,' he thought.

Gimli spluttered softly, choking on the smoke from his pipe in surprise. "You hit your head elf? What's going on in that pointy-eared head of yours?"

Legolas contemplated the stars before turning to face the dwarf. "I do not think the stories we hear about each other are true. Yes there are evil dwarves and yes there are evil elves, but that should not darken the whole view of the people themselves. I do not understand it anymore, I believe it is wrong that we are taught to hate."

Gimli sat back, quite stunned at the elf's reasoning, never had he thought a pointy-eared princeling would ever say such things, but then again he had never travelled with or befriended an elf before, and this elf had defied all the things that his fellow dwarves said. He stroked his beard, thinking in silence for a bit. "Aye laddie, tis a sad story, that it's come to that."

_**9. **_**Baby Mine – Alison Krauss**

_"…rest your head close to my heart never to part…"_

The sound of small footsteps alerted Thranduil that he was not alone. Throwing back one side of the blankets in a silent invitation, he wrapped his arms around the small body that crawled in next to him.

"Tithen pen, what are you doing up, can you not sleep?" the king asked stroking his sons hair.

"Ada, I miss naneth..." Legolas replied in a tearful voice, his tiny shoulders shaking.

The kings eyes softened and he sighed sitting up. "I miss her too, Legolas." he murmured scooting back to sit against the headboard as he pulled his son onto his lap. "Ssh _lasse_, it will be alright." He cooed softly stroking his sons back as the child cried into his chest.

An hour later the king was still sitting at the head of his bed, Legolas finally sleeping peacefully against his father's chest, the kings heart beat assuring the small prince he wasn't alone. The kings tightened his hold on his child, praying to every god he could think of. 'Please, please don't let him fade!'

_**10. **_**Goodnight - Evanescence**

_"And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes, because we said goodnight and not, goodbye."_

"Legolas, we knew this day would come." Elessar said softly raising and old gnarled hand to stroke his dear friend's unchanging face.

Legolas nodded tears already spilling down his cheeks, "I never thought it would be so soon." He murmured placing his hand over the kings.

Elessar laughed softly, "so soon? Legolas I have ruled for over one hundred and twenty years, I am an old man now, melon nin." his mirth sobered as he looked at the elf. "For me it has been a very long time, but for you it must have felt like a blink of an eye. I am sorry my friend that you should see this."

Legolas scoffed at his friend's apology and gave his beloved friend a wane smile, "my oath to you, was to remain by your side till the day you no longer walked middle earth. And yes, it seems that just not long ago you and your wife were finally wedded, and it feels as if your children are still just babes. But these memories gwador nin, will keep me company as I sail to the west." He said softly wiping at his tears in vain.

The old king smiled, "Now, now. No more tears melon nin, come, sing me to sleep, like you used to when I was small." Elessar settled back against his pillows with Legolas's help, his breath already weakening.

"Of course, gwador nin." The elf said softly. Before singing an old lullaby he had heard many years ago.

_Goodnight,_

_sleep tight,_

_no more tears,_

_in the morning I'll be here,_

_and when we say good night,_

_dry your eyes,_

_because,_

_we said good night,_

_and not goodbye._

_We said goodnight,_

_and not,_

_goodbye__..._

Legolas sighed softly as his song came to a close gazing at his friend, tears trickling freely down his face. Reaching out and closing the unseeing grey eyes, he kissed his gwador's forehead,

"Goodnight Estel..."


End file.
